Hold Me Tight
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: Evan has a nightmare, and relies on the one person he knows can make it all better. For LCHime.


**Title**: Hold Me Tight  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Comfort  
**Pairing**: Sheamus/Evan  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex  
**Summary**: Evan has a nightmare, and relies on the one person he knows can make it all better.

**AN**: So… This is for LCHime, and her Sheamus muse. Evan and I wrote this, so I hope you enjoy it!

**HoldMeTight**

The small body tucked gently under the covers was thrashing, throwing the blankets off his slender form. He was sweating a little, his brow furrowed, soft whimpers escaping his throat. He rolled over on the bed, his body hitting another one. The second body shifted a little, arms coming to wrap around the smaller form. Most nights, this would be just enough needed to quell the nightmares that plagued him, but tonight it wasn't going to be enough. The smaller man whimpered again, tucking his head down, seeming to be attempting to bury himself under the other man. Blue eyes opened slowly, groggily trying to get into focus. He lifted his arm, watching the small form try to burrow under him.

"Evan… What're ye doin'?" he mumbled, thick Irish accent thicker from sleep. The form shook violently for a moment before letting out a yelp. The man was instantly awake, shifting to get off of Evan and pull him out. He gently shook the man, watching his eyes shoot open. Doe eyes darted around the room, almost in fear for a moment before he realized where he was. He sat up, sighing and rubbing his eyes, digging his palms in.

"Evan…?"

"It was just a bad dream… I didn't mean to wake you up, Sheamus," Evan mumbled. Sheamus sat up, the moon filtering through the curtain to illuminate his pale chest. He wrapped an arm around the small form, holding Evan close to him.

"What was it about?" Sheamus asked, his voice soft. Evan shuddered again, nuzzling Sheamus' bare chest and inhaling his comforting scent.

"You'll laugh at me…" Evan mumbled, his voice muffled by Sheamus' chest.

"I would never do that," Sheamus promised. Evan sighed and sat up a little more, pulling the blanket up a little bit, laying it in his lap and staring at it as he toyed with it.

"I was locked in a zoo, and the bears got out… and were chasing me."

There was silence in the room for a moment before Sheamus shook his head, pulling Evan back up against him. Evan burrowed close, smiling as he felt Sheamus' red facial hair tickle his face as he kissed his forehead.

"I'll protect you from the bears, Evan," Sheamus promised. Evan looked up at him, large doe eyes meeting the sincere blue ones of Sheamus. Evan beamed and curled up to Sheamus when the Irishman lay back down. Sheamus closed his eyes and was almost asleep again, when he felt soft lips brushing across his chest. He opened an eye, looking at Evan. The high-flyer was kissing his chest, his eyes closed, his hand under the blanket. Sheamus felt it on his thigh, rubbing the pale flesh slowly. Sheamus groaned softly, feeling himself start to stir to hardness.

"Evan…" he muttered. Evan's hand stopped, and his eyes opened, looking up at Sheamus through his lashes. Their eyes locked and Evan shifted, maintaining eye contact as his tongue came out, lapping at the nipple closest to him. Sheamus watched Evan, feeling the hand on his thigh resume its rubbing, inching ever closer to the Celtic Warrior's semi-hard cock. Sheamus' pupils dilated as he watched Evan close his eyes and enjoy the nipple he was lapping at. He stopped with that one, his mouth trailing kisses across the pale chest as he moved to the other nipple. Sheamus couldn't take it anymore and gently put his hands on Evan's head, coaxing the smaller man up, fusing their lips together. Evan moaned softly against his lips, their groins brushing against one another, eliciting twin gasps of pleasure.

Sheamus broke the kiss, his lips moving down to trail across Evan's neck, latching on and sucking softly. Evan let out an almost mewing sound, his hands trailing down Sheamus' sides. Sheamus' hand moved down Evan's back, his hand grabbing one of Evan's ass cheeks, making him gasp in surprise. Sheamus flipped them so that Evan was under him, his face flushed, eyes glassy with pleasure. Sheamus moved down the small high-flyer's body, his tongue tasting everything it came in contact with. The Irishman pointedly ignored Evan's hard cock, lifting Evan's legs onto his shoulders. Evan looked at him, curiosity lighting his eyes before he arched his back off the bed at the first feel of Sheamus' tongue at his entrance. He moaned out Sheamus' name as the tongue teased and pushed, pale hands spreading Evan's cheeks, exposing the pucker to his hungry gaze. His tongue continued to lap at the tight bud, one finger coming up to gently push into Evan. Evan moaned aloud, squeezing his eyes shut, his hands running through Sheamus' soft hair. He had washed it after the match, getting all the gel out of it so that it fell flat on his head, but Evan didn't care.

"Sheamus…" Evan moaned, arching again as another finger pushed into him, the two fingers searching and scissoring, stretching the man. Evan moaned more, unable to help himself, as he felt Sheamus spit on the fingers, using his own saliva to lubricate the man to stretch him out. Evan moaned Sheamus' name again, his voice hitting that needy octave that told Sheamus everything he needed to know. Sheamus removed his fingers, the whimper Evan made jumping straight to his dick. He positioned himself in front of his smaller lover, lining his cock up with Evan's tight hole. He pushed in, leaning down to capture Evan's as he pushed in. Evan's cry was swallowed by his kiss. Sheamus stayed still for a moment, watching Evan's flushed face.

"Sheamus… Please…" Evan begged.

"Please what…?" Sheamus whispered in response, smirking.

"For the love of God, move, Sheamus… Please," Evan begged, arching up a little, causing them both to groan. Sheamus pulled out and slammed back in, causing his little flyer to cry out loudly in pleasure. He continued to thrust, Evan's tight heat clenching around his cock. He groaned out Evan's name as he continued to slam into the slender body under him. Evan's pants and moans were getting to him, creating that delicious pressure inside his gut. Evan's short nails dug into his back, urging him deeper, leaving crescent-shaped marks in the pale skin. Sheamus didn't care one damn bit. He sat up a little, changing his angle, slamming back in. Evan's eyes flew open before rolling back in his head, his body arching to almost unbelievable proportions, telling Sheamus all he needed to know. The pale hand wrapped around the smaller man's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Sheamus…!" Evan cried out, the only warning the man got from the flushed man under him. Evan came on his stomach, jets of his own release covering his stomach and filling Sheamus' hand. Sheamus found his release merely four thrusts later, thrusting back into Evan hard, frozen from the force of his own climax. He pulled out, watching Evan's chest rise and fall rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Sheamus walked into the bathroom, grabbing a rag to clean them both up, licking Evan's essence off his own hand before he tossed the rag across the room.

"Sheamus…" Evan whispered, curling up to his lover, his hand resting on the Irishman's chest. Sheamus' arm held Evan, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep. Evan's breath against his chest was all he felt as Evan spoke again.

"I love it when you hold me tight…"

**FIN**

**AN**: Just for LCHime. I loves you! Mwhahaha. Anyway… there it is.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
